The Unlikely Ballad
by RivalName
Summary: Do not own anything but story. Kya is an 18 year old Earth- born awoken. What happens when she gets paired with 19 year old Colin the veteran Defender?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rising**

 **(New story idea, I think it will be good. Disclaimer: I only own the story idea.)**

Hi, I'm Kya Vetz, an Earth-born Awoken. This is the story of my adventures as a Guardian of the Light. I'm not alone in this story to let you know. My friend Colin Esting, one of the greatest Titans of all time was with me every step of the way. Anyway, lets get on with it. It was about a year ago when it all happened.

July 2274, The Last City, Earth

Sunlight crept in the window of a young Awoken woman's bedroom. "Kya, it's time to get up." An older Awoken woman yelled from downstairs. "Ugh." Kya moaned. The older Awoken woman walked in accompanied by an older Awoken man and two Awoken children. "Happy Birthday!" The children yelled hugging their older sister. "How does it feel to be 18?" The man asked. "Not much different." Kya said. "Let me get ready you guys." Kya stepped into the shower. After 30 minutes she was dry and ready to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a very petite frame but fit also. Her skin was light purple, her eyes frost blue and her hair was jet black. She put it in her usual style of her bangs sweeping to the side and the back of her hair feathered out to the other side.(Based on the Destiny Awoken female hairdo.)

Kya saw her whole family waiting for her downstairs. After they had breakfast, Kya's mother looked sad. "What's the matter Mom?" Kya asked. "I just can't believe how much you've grown and that you've chosen to become a Guardian." Kya had planned on being tested by the Vanguards to become a Guardian. You had to be 18 for this. "I'll be okay, crap, I've got to go, love you guys." Kya said. "Be safe." Kya's mother said. "She'll be fine." Kya's father reassured.

"Wow, this place is huge." Kya said in awe. She was so absorbed in the Tower that she ran into someone. She looked up to see a blonde haired, blue eyed Human male Titan. "I'm sorry." he said. "No, its my fault." She said. He looked about a year older than her. (He is.) "New recruit I'm guessing, names Colin Esting. One year veteran Titan." Colin said."A real Guardian, this is awesome." Kya squealed. "Don't get too excited, you're going to be one soon, I'm heading to the Vanguard now. Would you like to accompany me?" Colin said smoothly. They walked off to the Tower.

"And that is how I can keep this cow-lick hairstyle under my helmet." (Also a real destiny hairstyle.) Colin got done explaining as the walked into the Vanguard. "Ah, Colin, my greatest Defender, what brings you?" Zavala said. "I was bringing Cayde a possible Bladedancer." Colin answered. Kya was confused, didn't he say he was already coming here. " Hmm, Light levels are good, athletic build and good eyes, get me a Ghost." Cayde said looking over Kya. She was very nervous. A female Ghost came in. "Can you work with this Guardian?" Cayde asked. "Certainly." The Ghost said. "Now she needs a name and before I forget what is yours little lady?" Cayde said. "I'm Kya Vetz, 18 years old Mr. Vanguard." Kya said. "First, My names Cayde, secondly you are only a year younger than Colin here, hmm." Cayde said. "Perfect idea Cayde, they will be unstoppable together." Zavala said. "Yes, and for your Ghost's name?" Cayde questioned. "How about August?" Kya questioned. Th Ghost nodded in agreement. "Good, Now that everything is settled, Colin take her on a patrol of Earth in the morning and due to space limitations, Kya, you will share Colin's dorm." Zavala said. "What?!" They exclaimed in unison. "Colin, you are dismissed." Zavala commanded. "Yes sir." Colin replied as he left. "Ms. Vetz, there is a very good reason we are placing you in the same dorm as Colin. He is very reclusive now days and we believe he has a mild case of PTSD. But, he seems open to you. There is more to that boy than meets the eye." Ikora explained. Kya then left to her dorm after collecting her gear.

She unlocked the door and found Colin watching TV in nothing but shorts. She felt her cheeks heat up. She did find him very attractive but she met him 30 minutes ago. This was going to take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Our dynamic duo had retreated to their beds and were asleep. Kya was woken by some noises. She looked around but didn't see anything. She played it off as nothing. "Oh boy. Not again." Jager, Colin's Ghost, said. "What do you mean?" Kya asked. She saw Colin to start figiting and mumbling. Pain was on his face. He awoken with a yell and immediately put the Vestian Dynasty on his nightstand to his head. "I could have saved them." He said to himself. "Colin, calm down." Kya said. She was terrified. "No, you don't understand, I let them down. I deserve this." He said shakily. With unreal speed, Kya grabbed the pistol out of his hand and calmed him down the only way her brain thought of. She kissed Colin. She expected a struggle and for him to be appalled but, he returned it with the effort Kya was putting in. They broke it. "Someone here cares for you." Kya said looking down. "Glad to know it." He said with a smirk. He had seen many people and Kya was the best looking to him of them all and she stopped him from finally ending everything. Colin had decided last night that another nightmare was it, he was planning on pulling the trigger. Then, an angel stopped him. His inner demons scattered.

The two were up early in the morning. Colin had suited up in his full set of Ursus Tactical armor and Mark of Contention. He looked over his Suros Regime as he waited. Kya came out in full Bog Wild armor and the On The Marsh cloak. "You ready?" Colin asked. "As I'll ever be."

(Cliffhanger)


	3. Chapter 3

( **Sorry for the short and bad second chapter. I just wanted to give you guys an update.** )

Chap. 3

Two spaceships hovered over the Comsodrome to drop off two Guardians. "Watch out for both Fallen and Hive. Stay close and don't get surrounded." Colin warned. "Got it." Kya replied. They walked across the Mothyards to the Array. Fallen dregs began to surround them. A captain walked into the light. He had a missing arm and glared at Colin. "Warik!" Colin shouted. The captain yelled something in Fallen. "You know him?" Kya asked. "I took his arm and he gave me a scar on my leg." Colin said. The captain gave an order to the dregs. "He told the dregs to get you and he wants a rematch with me. Make me proud." Colin said. Kya gave Colin a quick hug. "Make it back to me." Kya said coyly. Colin stepped forward and unsheathed his Dark Drinker while Warik readied his blades.

Kya unholstered her Ace of Spades hand cannon and spun it in her hand. Six dregs ran at her. She fired six shots and the six dregs fell. The rest of the dregs rushed her. She fired her remaining shots. She than pulled out her knife and ran at the dregs. One jumped up at her. She ducked and slashed its stomach. She tore through the rest of the dregs. One had flanked around while Kya was slashing at another dreg. It raised its knife. Kya turned around and could only watch in horror. The dreg's head immediately exploded. The barrel of Colin's Dealbreaker was smoking. "Remind me to never make you mad." He said lowering the auto rifle. Kya ran up to him and wrapped him up in a hug. "I still owe you a first date." Colin joked. "I take it Warik wasn't very good." Kya said. "Let's head home." Colin suggested.

Colin and Kya were back in their apartment. "You know, I thought it would be bigger." Kya said. "I thought it was pretty big." Colin said looking down. "I'm sure it is for some people, but not for me." Kya stated. Colin picked up the Hereafter laying on the ground. "It's so long though." Colin said. "You know how weird this conversation could sound." Kya inquiried. "Let's just go get dinner." Colin said. They both left to get ready.

Colin had changed into a blue polo and tan cargo pants. He was lacing up his tennis shoes when Kya walked out in a black mid-thigh length dress and heels. "So, how do I look?" Kya asked. "Wow." Was all Colin could get out. Kya started to giggle as Colin blushed. "Come on lover boy, you going to escort me?" Kya teased. Colin stood up and walked with Kya to the restaurant.

"That was awesome." Colin said as they walked home. "Well if it isn't Colin Esting." A voice said from the dark. An exo titan, human hunter and an awoken warlock stepped out. "I don't have the time for this Genesis." Colin said. "What, you scared?" Genesis teased. Genesis turned his attention to Kya. "What's such a pretty girl doing with this bum? If you want a true titan, come see me." "You touch her and I beat your ass." Colin said stepping between Genesis and Kya. "Like I would want with a cocky exo." Kya spat at Genesis. "Genesis, there is a reason why I'm number 4 and you're number 5, step off." Colin said. "I'm better than you, Esting, they just can't see it." Genesis wined. "The boss is the best guardian here." The hunter said. "I've got an idea, a wager. The Festival of the Lost is coming up and it's tournament. I beat you, I get this fine lady here. In the slim chance you beat me, I admit you're better and leave you alone. Deal?" Genesis said smugly. "This doesn't-." Colin started. "Deal!" Kya said. "But when Colin beats your sorry ass, you look at me weird, I'll personally kick your ass." She finished. "Ain't she feisty." Genesis said. "Smell ya later." Genesis said as they parted ways.

"What did that exo have against you?" Kya asked. They had gotten back to their shared apartment. "Every year during the Festival of the Lost, there is a tournament. Last year, I beat that exo but lost to the big three. He swears he's better. I beat him by sticking him with a pulse grenade. He's never lived it down." Colin explained. "Dang. Let's get some rest. Training starts tomorrow." Kya said signaling Colin to get in his bed.


End file.
